más allá de hacer el bien y el mal
by SinRB
Summary: Roxanne visita a Megamente dias despues de la derrota de Titán
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos , siendo este mi primer fanfic les pido comprensión, pero sobretodo esper sus criticas y consejos,ya que despues de todo,ustedes tienen mas experiencia que yo . Ojala les agrade …

más allá de hacer el bien y el mal

Una sombra se deformaba a o largo del suelo, mientras los pasos agitados de un hombre van haciendo eco entre las gruesas paredes de aquel edificio. Roxanne miraba atenta todas las pantallas, hojas y recortes, veía con curiosidad cada oscuro rincón, esperando toparse con algo extraordinario. Megamente se acerca a ella alborotado, después de todo tenia mucho por hacer, y sus planes crecían en magnitud al igual que su entusiasmo, él lleno de frenética emoción la toma de la cintura y la eleva mientras su risa se hace más sonora.

-¡Pero que bueno soy siendo bueno!- exclama megamente mientras la regresa al suelo con gentileza, ella le sonríe y ve encantada como se aleja en dirección a una de sus grandes pantallas donde se reflejaba el maravilloso intelecto del mas reciente héroe de metro ciudad. Ella se encontraba de nuevo en aquella guarida secreta, tantas veces habían sido ya y aquella era la primera ocasión en la que fue recibida como huésped y no como carnada o intrusa. Sin embargo a pesar de recibir aquel bello gesto con gratitud, no podía dejar de intrigarse por la oscura peculiaridad que rondaba aquel lugar; un enorme edificio sin ventanas, donde aquel extraño hombre pasó tanto tiempo encerrado, lejos del afecto, y los buenos valores humanos, pero claro, con la excepción de su fiel protector Servil y su fraternal camaradería. Por un momento sintió pena por haberlo juzgado tan erróneamente en el pasado, bajo la mirada y cruzó sus brazos avergonzada consigo misma

-¿estas bien? – le interrumpió megamente – te ves casi tan meloncolica como cuando don bondadosin fingió su muerte- Roxanne se sorprendió, hacía apenas pocos segundos lo había visto alejarse a varios metros de distancia.

-claro- Le respondió evadiendo sus enormes ojos verdes – es solo que me parece extraño estar aquí sin ser amordazada- agregó en tono humorístico

-si eso te hiciera sentir mas cómoda lo haría con gusto – Contesta el extraterrestre con seriedad, ella lo mira frunciendo el seño haciéndole entender el sarcasmo en sus palabras. El se ríe de forma nerviosa y se da de topes en la cabeza mientras ella se torna un poco distante. Su indiferencia lo extrañaba, nunca se comportó de esa manera mientras el tomaba la forma de Bernard, ¿acaso le incomodaría su color de piel?, ¿su enorme cráneo?, o peor aún ¿su oscura vestimenta?. Todas esas dudas cruzaron sus pensamientos en un instante, sin embargo Roxanne al notar su expresión decaída, no le dio lugar a más preocupaciones, y abrazándolo tiernamente llenó de tranquilidad el espíritu de su antiguo raptor.

-Me agrada ser una visita- Murmura la joven aún sin soltarlo –Nunca me había sentido tan cercana a ti, a pesar de tantos años de conocerte –

-Roxanne…- Megamente aún maravillado por aquel sentimiento que generaba el contacto entre sus cuerpos no tuvo más que decir, solo cerro sus ojos y respondió al abrazo enrollando sus brazos en la espalda de su querida. Se separaron un poco, y viéndose a los ojos sonrieron. Los dos se sentían completos de nuevo, con un propósito que trascendía más allá de hacer el bien y el mal ; amarse .


	2. Chapter 2

ollo a todos! :P , les traigo un nuevo capitulo,la verdad no creí que alguien responderia al primero! asi que me animaron a hacer la continuación,y pornto habrá mucho más...

II. Ella o yo!

Disfrutaron el contacto mutuo, sintiendo como se hinchaban sus pechos a cada respiración, sintiendo aquel latir ajeno que retumbaba en todo su acuerpo, ella hundió su cabeza en el hombre de el, mientras el se hizo consiente de su inconciencia; Roxanne lo alejaba completamente de este mundo, tan solo con una caricia bastaba para hacerlo desconectarse de la realidad.

El no estaba muy acostumbrado al contacto humano, solo conocía el dolor que este podría traer consigo, recordaba los golpes que recibió en su infancia, y sus constantes batallas no dejaban más consigo que cicatrices, y a pesar de su infinito gusto por la pelea, sabia que recibir palizas no era algo que le agradara demasiado. Roxanne se separó de el por unos momentos, acariciando la nuca de su "compañero" , recordó cuando llamó a Bernard de esa forma, y entrecerrando los ojos dejó atrás todo rencor hacia el regalándole un beso en los labios.

-¡señor!- gritó Servil a lo lejos separando a la pareja repentinamente -necesitamos su ayuda por aquí!- Agrega el pez intentando encubrir sus ansias al darse cuenta del retraso de megamente.

- ¿Es importante?- Le responde el extraterrestre mientras gesticulaba coquetamente para Roxanne, quien ya se encontraba algo distante a él viéndole sonriente con una mirada seductora

- Estoy seguro de que necesitamos su ayuda… - le reafirma desesperado – Código: ¡lo necesitamos ahora señor!-

-código: estoy ocu… - mientras megamente se disponía a tomar entre sus brazos a la linda reportera, una sonora explosión resuena en dirección a Servil, arrastrando consigo destellos de luz y algunos cere-bots no muy afortunados, Megamente da un pequeño salto de sorpresa, y se dispone de inmediato a ayudar a su camarada, mientras Roxanne permanece inmóvil por unos instantes a causa del fuerte destello que la cegó.

-¡Servil! ¡Dime que te encuentras bien pequeño pescadito!- grita el extraterrestre observando el desastre que se había generado alrededor, maquinaria destrozada y montones de papeles cubriendo el suelo. Servil se encontraba boca abajo, dando vueltas en su pequeña esfera, su jefe lo sacudió con cuidado intentando estabilizarlo.

-¡Lo estaría de no ser por su reciente irresponsabilidad!- refunfuña Servil algo mareado

-¿Que? , ¿A que te refieres? - Le respondió intrigado

- Desde que la señorita se encuentra aquí no ha hecho caso a sus obligaciones como debería, ¡tenemos toda una ciudad que reconstruir!- Refutó servil mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, algunas de las piezas de su atuendo se habían dañado y comenzaban a generar un par de chispas.

Megamente indignado levantó el mentón en señal de autoridad, y extendiendo su dedo índice hacia el cielo afirmó:

-Por supuesto que no,- ¡soy igual de eficiente que el primer día en que comenzó mi carrera de villanía!-

- Usted no se da cuenta, Pero la señorita Ritchie es una gran distracción… - Le respondió entre dientes. Megamente continuó con la discusión sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Roxanne quien los veía con tristeza.

- Creo que debería retirarme- interrumpe la joven al momento abotonarse su abrigo negro.

- No, ¡espera!, no le hagas caso a Servil, esta confundido por el golpe que acaba de darse –

Servil hecha la mirada hacia a tras exasperado al escuchar aquel comentario

-Un golpe que pudo ser evitado señor-

-Servil... no estas ayudándome – Le responde Megamente con voz grave

- Señor, ¡pareciera que ya no prefiere mi compañía! -

- ¡Claro que lo hago Servil! , es solo que … Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, la vida de un héroe no es tan glamorosa como muchos imaginan – Le dice intentando calmar las inseguridades de su amigo – pero ,¡espera Roxanne!-

- ¡Lo ve! , le interesa más detenerla que repararme – responde servil alejándose de la escena – ¡Quizás debería elegir, ella o yo! - azotando fuertemente una puerta tras suyo los deja en un completo silencio que no tarda en romperse.

-Pues… ¡lo haré!- Le dice megamente cegado por el orgullo


End file.
